I'm a Rock Star
by AusllyFan143
Summary: Ally's dad doesn't let her go to a reality show called " I'm Your Rock Star" and for to get to go she gets a wig, new style, and new name and goes to the reality. But when the guy she loves, Austin,falls for Laura but doesn't know Laura and Ally are the same person things get a little bit out of handy... A story full of Drama, Comedy, Romance, and Music.


**Ally's POV**

"But dad please, please why won't you let me go to the reality show?" I was mad; I was upset, I was anxious. I've wanted to go to this reality called "I'm Your Rock Star" since the first commercial came out. My dream is becoming a rock star. I've been singing and writing music practically my whole life. I've been trying to convince my dad to let me go to this reality but he just thinks that it's stupid and that I will never make it, but I know I will make it really far if I don't make it to the final I know I will make it really far. He just wants to become a business girl just like him after graduation. I don't want to I just want him to understand me.

"NO! is NO! Okay end of subject!" my dad yelled driving me to school. My dad is my dad, yea I know I have to respect him, but I just want him to know that this is my dream career.

"Please dad you know I'll make it really far."

"Yes. You will, you know you will make it really far…..traveling to the other places and making business."

"Daaad! No. I don't want to do that, I want to make music and have a singing career."

"NO! END OF SUBJET YOU WILL NOT GO TO THAT REALITY!"

I was shocked. Wow did he just yell at me. Well he does have a reason to yell at me. Ugh I just want to go to that reality show.

**Austin's POV **

"Hey guys ready to make some music here." I said to my brothers and sister. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister we have a band called R5 we have been singing and playing instruments since we were really young. We are all 1 year apart from each other. The oldest is Riker, than its Rydel, than it's Rocky, Me, and the baby is Ryland. Ryland isn't really in the band he is just our manager. We have a friend named Ellington, he is in our band. We met him a few years ago at a dance studio in California and since we knew he could play drums he joined our band. Yea I know his name is Ellington and mine is Austin but my middle name is **R**oss and our band is R5 so we used Ellington's last name **R**atliff and my middle name **R**oss so it would go with the band name.

"Ross are you serious, you want us to play music in the middle of the street….Okay fine with me." Rocky said.

All the cars stop in the middle of the street. We all get in front of some cars and start to play music. My brother Riker and Rocky give me a boost to get on their backs so I can play my guitar and sing. I get on top of them. A few second later I lose my balance and fall right on top of a car front window. I shake my head and look inside the car and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

**Ally's POV **

"But dad plea-"I get interrupted by him.

"Look Ally you won't be attending and that's it, look I have to answer this important call." He answers his phone and makes a stop on the red light with some teenage boys and a girl playing some music. He always has to be talking on the phone or doing work but never has time to have a serious talk with me. I wish my mom was here. My parents are divorced; my Dad didn't like the deal of my mom leaving to California to go film some movies. He doesn't like acting or music careers. So that's why they are apart.

I was just looking out of the window when all of a sudden someone falls right on our car on top of our front window. My dad looked mad, but when that someone shakes his blonde hair and turn to see in the car I feel butterflies like if I know him or if he will be something important to me. I smile and move my left bang out of my face to see him right and smile. He smiles back, it was awesome. He had blue eyes and a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but just stare. All of a sudden my dad groans and get out of the car.

"Dad No Dad!" I yelled at him. But he was already outside.

"What did you think you were doing?" I heard him say to the blonde, cute boy getting off the top of the car. "I just washed my car and you fell right on top of it. Can't you all kids go to school or find a job that's besides playing music."

"DAD!" I yelled popping my head out through the window. They all turned towards me the cute blonde boy, my dad, and the rest of the crew there. "Can we go I don't want to be late for school?"

"Arrgh... Fine let's go." He started walking to the car but turned around and saw a little mark in the car. "Uggh, let's go" he got inside the car. "Ugh now you see why I don't want you to have this kind of career." He said, but I wasn't paying attention I just saw the cute blonde boy staring back at me and smiling. I was smiling back. I couldn't help it. All of sudden I felt the car move and we drove off.

**Austin's POV **

And she drove off.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Yea all I saw was that guy scream at you and telling you to get a life." Ryland would say.

"No im talking about the angel in the car, she was beautiful."

"What?! It was an Angel?! That's why I don't have a girlfriend." I hear Rocky say.

"It was wonderful, I hope I get to see her again." I said.

"Keep wishing dude" Rydel said grabbing his backpack, while the rest did the same. They all went to the same school besides me I went to a different one. Well I used to go because I got suspended since Riker is the oldest he has to find a school for me or I won't have an education. Yea my brother takes care of us my dad left my mom a few years ago and she died of depression. Sometimes I wish everything was the same. Rydel wants to see dad again but I think it's a bad idea since what he did to us. Now I am just going to walk around and pass signs of my band so they can contact us for parties, clubs, dances, proms, etc., while my siblings go to school and Riker and Ryland go to work. They work at the school with my bros so no biggie. My sis as the cafeteria owner and my bro as a music teacher. So yea this is practically my life.


End file.
